internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2006 World Junior A Challenge
Canada West | count = 1 | second_other = Canada East | third = RUS | fourth = SVK | games = 13 | scoring_leader = Kyle Turris (11 pts.) | mvp = Kyle Turris | prevseason = | nextseason = 2007 }} The World Junior A Challenge 2006 was an international Junior "A" ice hockey tournament hosted by Hockey Canada. The 2006 World Junior A Challenge was hosted by the Canadian City of Yorkton, Saskatchewan. Summary The final was between Canada East and Canada West. The West came out on fire early with two quick goals from Jordie Johnston of the La Ronge Ice Wolves, and took a 4-0 lead before the halfway point of the game. The East came back, led by two third period goals by David Kostuch of the Markham Waxers, but in the end they came up short. The West won the first ever WJAC with a 4-3 victory. The Gold Medal game was the only game of the tournament to be nationally televised. It was pre-taped and played on November 18, 2006 by TSN, a week after the game was actually played. All games, except the final, were webcast by Hockey Canada. The Final, due to a contractual agreement with TSN, was not allowed to be webcast. The Bronze Medal Game was played between Slovakia and Russia. After 3 periods, the game was tied 1-1. After an Overtime and Shootout, the Russians came out on top 2-1. They outshot the Slovaks 49-16. Canadian Controversy Following the Championship game, Hockey Canada officials told members of their own two national teams that if they wanted to keep their game-worn jerseys, they would have to flip their own bill. For a price of $225 CAD, players were allowed to take home their own "Home" jersey. For an additional $40 they could even keep their shin socks. Another interesting aspect of this situation was that players were told by Hockey Canada officials that the entire team either had to buy their jerseys or no one on the team could. In contrast, at the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships last year players were allowed to keep their white home jerseys for free, but their red away jerseys were kept by Hockey Canada to auction off at a fundraiser. 2006 Exhibition Play November 1, 2006 *Canada East defeated Nipawin Hawks/Melfort Mustangs Combines (SJHL) 4-3 at Nipawin, Saskatchewan *Canada West defeated Weyburn Red Wings (SJHL) 12-0 at Weyburn, Saskatchewan *Russia defeated Dauphin Kings (MJHL) 4-2 at Dauphin, Manitoba November 2, 2006 *Canada East defeated Russia 4-2 at Melfort, Saskatchewan November 3, 2006 *Winkler Flyers (MJHL) defeated Germany 4-2 at Winkler, Manitoba *Canada West defeated Slovakia 4-0 at Weyburn, Saskatchewan November 4, 2006 *Canada West defeated Germany 11-2 at Estevan, Saskatchewan *Neepawa Natives (MJHL) defeated Belarus 8-4 at Brandon, Manitoba *Russia defeated Notre Dame Hounds (SJHL) 8-2 at Esterhazy, Saskatchewan November 5, 2006 *Canada East defeated Belarus 3-2 at Yorkton, Saskatchewan 2006 Tournament Group A Results November 6, 2006 :Canada West defeated Russia 6-2 November 7, 2006 :Russia defeated Belarus 7-1 November 8, 2006 :Canada West defeated Belarus 10-2 Group B Results November 6, 2006 :Slovakia defeated Germany 3-1 November 7, 2006 :Canada East defeated Slovakia 4-1 November 8, 2006 :Canada East defeated Germany 4-1 Championship Round ;Qualifiers *'Slovakia' 8 - Belarus 2 *'Russia' 7 - Germany 1 ;Semifinals *'Canada West' 7 - Slovakia 1 *'Canada East' 5 - Russia 1 ;Final *'Canada West' 4 - Canada East 3 Note: Qualifier games on November 9, Semi-final games on November 11, Final game on November 12, 2006. Bronze Medal Game on November 12, 2006 :Russia defeated Slovakia 2-1 in Overtime Shootout 5th Place Game on November 11, 2006 :Germany defeated Belarus 8-3 Final standings World Junior A Challenge